onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
ICarly
iCarly is an American teen sitcom that airs on Nickelodeon. One Direction has guest starred and performed once on the show. About The show focuses on a girl named Carly Shay who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam and Freddie. The series was created by Dan Schneider, who also serves as executive producer. It stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly, Jennette McCurdy as Sam, Nathan Kress as Freddie, Jerry Trainor as Spencer, and Noah Munck as Gibby. The series premiered on Nickelodeon on 8 September 2007, and is taped at Nickelodeon on Sunset in Hollywood, California. iGo One Direction "iGo One Direction" is the 2nd episode of season 5 of iCarly, and the 96th episode overall. It premiered on 7 April 2012. On 26 January 2012 it was announced that One Direction would be guest starring on an episode of iCarly. The band filmed their scenes on 30 January 2012. It aired on April 16th 2012 in UK. Overview Carly returns home sick after a trip and discovers that One Direction has accepted an invitation to perform on their web show. Not long after arriving, bandmate Harry becomes sick and we see Carly doting over him. Realizing Harry is playing sick for the attention, they hatch a plan to get him back in the group by telling him Gibby has become their newest bandmember. Summary After a vacation to Mexico, Carly gets a sickness called “Jungle Worms”. She feels better after two days, but is still contagious. One Direction's manager emails Freddie that they are in the Seattle area and want to preform on iCarly. Carly has her own seprate water bottle so she wont get anyone sick. After rehearsing their preformance Gibby (who is a major fan of the group) asks them awkwardly to sign his scrapbook who he claims to be his made-up sister "Girby" 's scrapbook ,after thatHarry gets thirsty and drinks out of Carly's water bottle by accident. After Harry drinks from Carly’s bottle, he gets her germs and catches Jungle Worms. Carly was taking care of him by bringing him everything he needs and treats him sweetly.because of carly's treatment for him, even when he got better he pretends he was still sick. Carly, Sam, Freddie and One Direction later meet at the groovy smoothies to discuss stuff about Harry and the icarly show ,then they discover he is faking so they planned to make him think that he is replaced by Gibby and tells them that he is feeling better. The episode ends with One Direction singing “What Makes You Beautiful”. After the song, Sam kidnapps Zayn and pushes him into the elevator Trivia *One Direction's acting debut. *The episode was originally titled "iGot Jungle Worms" before being renamed "iGo One Direction". *One Directed filmed their scenes on 30 January 2012. *There were twelve worldwide Trending Topics on Twitter while the episode aired. They included: #1DoniCarly, #WelcomeToThe1DFamilyGibby, Sam and Zayn, #iGoOneDirection, Watching iCarly, Love Gibby, Omfg Harry, and #GibbyToOpenNext1DTour. Category:TV shows